The Killjoy
by Eby Mikaelson
Summary: When the Joker killed Jason's mother he took the boy in. Having created Killjoy he decided to play the ultimate trick on Batsy. Jason now has to live in the Wayne manor with a not so stable family knowing that he has to betray them.
1. A Plan Started

**The Killjoy**

I've decided to make another story! I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Prologue**

_It was weird for Killjoy. Not laughing as much as normal. Not causing chaos and laughters all around the city with his father. Not helping his father get out of prison. _

_He didn't belong here. Not here. He belonged with his father. But he had to stay to play the ultimate trick. He loved his fathers tricks so he stayed._

_His father was so much fun when they were playing. So much fun that he could die from laughter almost every day. _

_The ultimate trick was for his fathers enemy - the one that wanted to take all the laughters away. His father had it all planned out. And he was the essential part in the plan._

_Batsy wouldn't know what hit him when he was betrayed by someone close to him. And Killjoy - or Jason as he was called here - had the honor to make it happen._

* * *

His father had always been a genius. But this plan was just too easy. It was still genius but easy.

He needed to make his father proud. He had never let him down as long as he could remembered. His father had told him that he had knew that he was destined to do something big since the first time they had met.

He had been 5 years old when his father had taken him away. Not that he had someone to be taken away from. His father had murdered his mother and had had his real father send to prison where he had died. No one was left.

He had discovered that when he was 8. He had just shrugged when his father had told him before falling in a fit of laughter. It had been funny. He did love his mother but her dead was something that would have had happened soon anyway.

His head turned to look at the men his father had so kindly invited. A sickening crack was heard followed by a cry of pain. Killjoy smiled cruelly at the beautiful sound of pain and shattering bones.

His father was having fun by slamming a crowbar against one of the guests legs. His father laughed all the while. It was fun to watch.

Any moment the Bat would come and 'rescue' these guests and take the laughters away. Then the fun would be gone and the plan had to start.

Killjoy was dressed in his normal clothing only wearing the red domino mask from his normal _work_ clothing.

His father had only been free for two months laying so low that Batsy couldn't find him. He had been in Arkham for a month before Killjoy had freed him.

Killjoy stopped laughing as he heard glass shatter. The Bat had arrived. He pouted once at his father who smiled wickedly at him. The plan had started.

He fished his favorite green knife out of his jeans holding it close to himself. He closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply. He opened his eyes again faking a look of fear.

He quickly backed away when he saw the Bat engaged in a _game_ with his father. His father was losing - not surprisingly - and the Bat was about to end it. His father was better in other kinds of games.

Killjoy rushed himself into the corner of the warehouse behind a couple of crates. He sat down and pulled his legs to his chest leaning his face and arms against them.

The sound of fighting soon ending together with the laughers of his father. The sound of the Bat calling the police was hearable after that. Obviously his father had lost their game.

After a minute he heard footsteps come into his direction. He let himself crimp in. The sound of footsteps stopped a feet away. When Killjoy looked up he gulped and his eyes widened. Tears formed from under his mask into his fearful eyes. He quickly pointed his knife at Batman with a shaking hand.

"P-Please d-don't h-hurt m-me" Killjoy stuttered as Batman moved closer.

In a quick movement the knife was out of his hand and Killjoy gasped out of surprise pulling his arm close to his body.

"I- I d-didn't w-want t-to h-help h-him b-but h-he f-forced m-me," Killjoy stuttered again. "P-please d-don't s-send m-me t-to j-jail." He plead as tears began to make tracks on his face.

"I'm not taking you to jail." Batman said calmly and Killjoy's head snapped up in disbelief. _Was the plan working? Of course it was his father made it!_

"W-what?" He asked as Batman crouched in front of him. Killjoy backed a little further into the wall. He wasn't afraid but gotta keep up appearance, right?

"I'm not taking you to jail." Batman repeated. Killjoy looked at him with disbelief and fear. _Is _the_ Batman really that stupid?_

"W-what a-are y-you g-going t-to d-do t-to m-me?" Killjoy asked his voice cracking even more then it did before.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you, kid." Batman reassured the boy in front of him. Killjoy huffed. _Me, a kid? Please._

"I-I'm n-not a-a k-kid." He whispered barely hearable. If he could see Batman's eyes he would have noticed the small amount of amusement in them.

"How old are you?" The man questioned moving a little closer to the boy without being noticed.

"I'm 10" Killjoy answered more bravely now looking straight at Batman's face. Batman noticed it too. He thought it was because he hadn't hurt the boy - which he wasn't planning on doing.

Batman nodded once. "And what is your name?" Killjoy stiffened at this. He hated that question.

"He called me Killjoy." He said as me more tears of fear streamed over his face. His father had once told him that he had been a killjoy when he was younger hence the name.

"And the name you were born with?"

"My real name is Jason. Jason Todd." The boy - Jason - answered looking down again. He looked shameful as he sniffed a couple of times. Jason may be his real name but no one had used it in a long time.

"Alright, Jason," Batman said in a tone that made Jason look up again. "Would you like to come with me?"

Jason's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock. _His father really was a genius. _Batman's face remained serious as he looked at the boy.

"You're not serious." The boy said shaking his head frantically trying too clear his head. _This is going to be fun._

"I am." Batman said holding his hand out for him as he stood up. Jason looked at the hand doubtfully for a moment. He slowly let his hand go towards the Bat's hand. He hesitated for a second before putting his hand into the hand in front of him.

Batman slowly helped the boy stand. Jason let go of Batman's hand not feeling comfortable with holding it at all.

Batman directed Jason from behind the crates. Because Batman had most of his attention on the boy beside him he didn't see the dart coming.

Jason let out a small gasp as the dart hit his neck. Everything went black for him. _Step one complete._

* * *

To be continued..?

So what do you think?


	2. Heartbeat

**The Killjoy**

Hello again people who read this. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited! Really, thanks a lot you guys, it really motives me to write more! This chapter is a little later then intended because I'm currently sick... Sorry for the wait! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and all the mistakes made are my own!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

* * *

**Heartbeat**

_Darkness. He was all alone in the darkness. Not that he minded, he was a lot alone and did really like to be alone in the dark, well, for most of the time. It was his place of peace. _

_But this kind of darkness was different. It was't the gloomy and utter darkness-kind you saw when you were scared - not that he was scared of the dark. It wasn't the sad darkness full of tears and sobs._

_No. It was the kind of darkness that wasn't really there. The kind of pitch black darkness that was full of nothingness._

_He was scared of nothing. Well, you can't say that he was scared of nothing. He was fucking scared of the nothing from nothingness. Some may call it being scared of non-being... He just called it being scared of nothing, sounds better._

_That fear made him human. But fear also made you vulnerable. He hated feeling so vulnerable, it was pathetic. _

_At times like this he genuine missed his mother. It was his moment of weakness. His _father_ hated it when he had those moments, he didn't have them a lot but still. He was a real _killjoy _when he had his crabby mood - that's what his _father _called it - and it was in one of those moods that his _father_ had come up with his name - Killjoy._

_He cursed himself. He also cursed that dart with that fucking deadly fear poison. When he had agreed with his _father _that he would take the dart he didn't anticipate that if was this fucking horrible. Damn his _father's_ genius..._

_He would most likely die if he didn't get a cure. But he hated relying on someone else who wasn't his _father. _But now he had to rely on the fucking Bat if he wanted to live..._

_Well on the bright side, his body had taken a lot of poisons and his immunity had increased over the years. He would life longer then most people who had been exposed to this poison and if he survived then he would become permanently immune to this poison. _

_If Batsy didn't save him with the extra time given, well, then the Bat wasn't that good at saving after all._

* * *

It hadn't been the first time that Batman had seen Killjoy. Twice before to be exact. The first time had been when the kid had helped the Joker escape out of Arkham.

It had been impressive for a boy his age. Knocking out the guards with little effort and no trouble at all. He didn't think the kid had seen that he was watching when he had helping the Joker make his escape. When he had finally caught up with the Joker the kid had already disappeared.

At first that made him think that the kid had just been hired to help the Joker escape.

The second time however made him change his mind. Not long after the Joker had escaped again he had seen the kid with the Joker again. The kid didn't look scared in the least. That alone was already most impressive and completely strange as even some of the best and most dangerous super villains were afraid of the Joker.

They were robbing a bank - something ordinary for a change - and had taken the evening staff hostage. Apparently the Joker was teaching the kid how to rob a bank. This time he had Robin with him but he hadn't seen the kid - being busy with bringing the hostages to safety.

He was completely convinced that the boy wasn't just hired when he heard the Joker call him his _son_. It wasn't the word though. The Joker had called Robin that a couple of times - which greatly annoyed Robin. It was the way the Joker said the word. The tone alone could make both Batman and Robin shiver - not that they showed it - but the boy just smiled in a happy kind of way.

In the end they had rescued the hostages and captured the Joker. But there wasn't any trace that the boy had been there at all. Batman had questioned some hostages about the boy to get some answers. A woman said that the boy had spared her from the Joker, helping her when the Joker was ready to kill her. That was strange as the Joker would normally just have killed her. It didn't give him much answers and had only more questions.

Eventually because Batman couldn't find any answers he stopped his research. Well that was till he found the boy again in that warehouse.

Now the boy was in the Batcave dying from the dart that Batman hadn't been able to protect him from.

Batman was frantically trying to produce an antidote. The boy had been effected by a deadly fear poison. When he had just entered the Batcave the blood pressure of the boy was dangerous low. He had told Alfred to not let Dick enter under any circumstance.

When he was a hour in the cave the poison began to work completely letting the fear illusions fill the mind of the boy. The heartbeat of the boy began to beat on a dangerous high level. The heart monitor that was attached on the boy was bleeping faster and harder then most human could ever survive.

Then the line went dead. There wasn't a heartbeat anymore.

* * *

Did I just leave you with a cliffhanger? Yes, yes I did! Sorry for that..! Bur I was forced! Ok, I wasn't... But still!


End file.
